This invention relates to integrated resuscitation systems incorporating defibrillation and cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR) prompts.
Resuscitation can generally include clearing a patient's airway, assisting the patient's breathing, chest compressions, and defibrillation.
The American Heart Association's Basic Life Support for Health Care Providers textbook provides a flow chart at page 4-14 of Chapter 4 that lists the steps of airway clearing, breathing, and circulation (known as A, B, and C), for situations in which there is no defibrillator readily accessible to the rescuer.
Defibrillation (sometimes known as step D) can be performed with the use of an automatic external defibrillator (AED) Most automatic external defibrillators are actually semi-automatic external defibrillators (SAED), which require a clinician to press a start button, after which the defibrillator analyzes the patient's condition and provides a shock to the patient if the electrical rhythm is shockable and waits for user intervention before any subsequent shock. Fully automatic external defibrillators, on the other hand, do not wait for user intervention before applying subsequent shocks. As used below, automatic external defibrillators (AED) include semi-automatic external defibrillators (SAED)
Both types of defibrillators typically provide an oral stand clear warning before the application of each shock, and then the clinician is expected to stand clear of the patient and may be required to press a button indicating that the clinician is standing clear of the patient. The controls for automatic external defibrillators are typically located on a resuscitation control box.
AEDs are used typically by trained providers such as physicians, nurses, fire department personnel, and police officers. There might be one or two people at a given facility that has an AED who have been designated for defibrillation resuscitation before an ambulance service arrives. The availability of on-site AEDs along with rescuers trained to operate them is important because if the patient experiences a delay of more than 4 minutes before receiving a defibrillation shock the patient's chance of survival can drop dramatically. Many large cities and rural areas have low survival rates for defibrillation because the ambulance response time is slow, although many suburbs have higher survival rates because of the faster ambulance response time due to lack of traffic and availability of hospitals and advanced life support.
Trained lay providers are a new group of AED operators, but they rarely have opportunities to defibrillate. For example, spouses of heart attack victims may become lay providers, but these lay providers can be easily intimidated by an AED during a medical emergency. Consequently, such lay providers can be reluctant to purchase AEDs, or might tend to wait for an ambulance to arrive rather than use an available AED, out of concern that the lay provider might do something wrong.
There are many different kinds of heart rhythms, some of which are considered shockable and some of them are not. For example, a normal rhythm is considered non-shockable, and there are also many abnormal non-shockable rhythms. There are also some abnormal non-viable non-shockable, which means that the patient cannot remain alive with the rhythm, but yet applying shocks will not help convert the rhythm.
As an example of a non-shockable rhythm, if a patient experiences asystole, the heart will not be beating and application of shocks will be ineffective. Pacing is recommended for asystole, and there are other things that an advanced life support team can do to assist such patient, such as the use of drugs. The job of the first responder is simply to keep the patient alive, through the use of CPR and possibly defibrillation, until an advanced life support team arrives. Bradycardias, during which the heart beats too slowly, are non-shockable and also possibly non-viable. If the patient is unconscious during bradycardia, it can be helpful to perform chest compressions until pacing becomes available. Electro-mechanical dissociation (EMD), in which there is electrical activity in the heart but it is not making the heart muscle contract, is non-shockable and non-viable, and would require CPR as a first response. Idio-ventricular rhythms, in which the normal electrical activity occurs in the ventricles but not the atria, can also be non-shockable and non-viable (usually, abnormal electrical patterns begin in the atria). Idio-ventricular rhythms typically result in slow heart rhythms of 30 or 40 beats per minute, often causing the patient to lose consciousness. The slow heart rhythm occurs because the ventricles ordinarily respond to the activity of the atria, but when the atria stop their electrical activity, a slower, backup rhythm occurs in the ventricles.
The primary examples of shockable rhythms, for which a first responder should perform defibrillation, include ventricular fibrillation, ventricular tachycardia, and ventricular flutter.
After using a defibrillator to apply one or more shocks to a patient who has a shockable electrical rhythm, the patient may nevertheless remain unconscious, in a shockable or non-shockable rhythm. The rescuer may then resort to chest compressions. As long as the patient remains unconscious, the rescuer can alternate between use of the defibrillator (for analyzing the electrical rhythm and possibly applying a shock) and performing cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR).
CPR generally involves a repeating pattern of five or fifteen chest compressions followed by a pause. CPR is generally ineffective against abnormal rhythms, but it does keep some level of blood flow going to the patient's vital organs until an advanced life support team arrives. It is difficult to perform CPR over an extended period of time. Certain studies have shown that over a course of minutes, rescuers tend to perform chest compressions with less-than-sufficient strength to cause an adequate supply of blood to flow to the brain. CPR prompting devices can assist a rescuer by prompting each chest compression and breath.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 99/24114, filed by Heartstream, Inc., discloses an external defibrillator having PCR and ACLS (advanced cardiac life support) prompts.